


The Flirt

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Embarrassing, Flirty, John gets a blowjob at least, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander just happened to be roomed with the biggest flirt possible. John. I mean, he got a cute boyfriend out of it? But if only John would just stop trying to coax him to bed because he got a exam in 22 hours and 45, minutes.





	The Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> John being an embarrassing shit. Alexander finally giving in and decides to just give him a blowjob, very briefly mentioned. I didn't make the pickup lines or the remarks btw. IDK who did it but credits to them <3  
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

     Alexander quietly stared at his textbook, frustration starting to nip at the corners of his mind. _3:35 pm. 22 hours and 45_ minutes till the exam. The exam was tomorrow at 2:20 pm. His door swings open and when he glances at it to see who was there he wanted to drop his head on his desk.  
  
     So he did.  
  
     "Hey, Alexander," John says seeming unfazed by the small man's actions. "I need something from you," John continues, ignoring the way Alexander tried to shrink into himself.  
  
     You see, John Laurens is a flirt, a big one too when it comes to Alexander. "Yes, John? What can I do for you?" Alexander finally speaks, tiredly but it was something.  
  
     "Can I borrow a--" Alexander's heart skips, a normal request? "--a kiss? I promise I'll give it back," John says, lowly with a wink. Alexander stares at him before he knows it the words are tumbling out his mouth.  
  
     "Can I give you a punch? I promise I'll do it again," Alexander says innocently. He grabs his highlighter instead and tosses it to John. John grunts when it smacks his nose, "Now give that back." Alexander turns around with his hand outstretched expectantly towards John, waiting for his highlighter.  
  
     "Damn, I hope you know CPR," John continues and leans forward, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, "because you take my breath away." Alexander just grabs his highlighter and rolls his neck to the side to move the strands of hair blocking his vision.  
  
     "Then I'm still waiting until you drop dead," is all Alexander says. He whirls around and continues studying.  
  
     _20 hours and 30 minutes till the exam._  
  
     "If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents," John finally says after watching Alexander stare at his screen for five minutes in pure hate.  
  
    "If I was shot every time I saw someone as desperate as you, I'd be dead today,"  Alexander snaps hotly. His cheeks were blazing though, John noted.  
  
     _18 hours till the exam._  
  
     "There's only one thing I want to change about you," John pipes up. "And that's your last name," John smirks.  
  
     "There's only one thing I want to change about you and that's the legal limit on how close you can stand near me," Alexander says without looking up.  
  
     Few minutes go by and Alexander was worrying his lip. John notices and slides next to his roommate.  
  
     "Your lips look so lonely..." John brushes his thumb across Alexander's bottom lip. "Would they like to meet mine?" John had turned Alexander around and brought the boy close to him as he sat on the bed. Alexander tumbles and straddles the older boy's hips.  
  
     "Your face looks lonely. Can my fist meet it?" Alexander pouts mockingly but he was blushing furiously nonetheless. John just leans upwards and laces his fingers with Alexander's. His nose brushes down Alexander's jaw where he lightly kissed it.  
  
     "I don't think so but I'll prefer having your hands fisting something else," John says crassly. The gasp was startled out of him when he felt how hard John was getting it. John couldn't help but press his face next to Alexander and moan lowly in his ear.  
  
     "Alexander," John continues quietly and Alexander slowly sinks himself down. His hands automatically go to John's zipper and when it's open he slips his hand through. John jerks and tugs the boy closer, making a noise of protest when Alexander rose himself up.  
  
     "Shit," Alexander curses quietly. "You're so embarrassing sometimes, you know that, John?" Alexander rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. He runs his thumb around the head before pressing it lightly to his slit. John goes rigid before melting into his lean torso.  
  
     "A-Anything for you, baby," John manages to stutter out. His hips rock shallowly and he exhales quietly when Alexander slips off him to stand on his knees. He leans forward and--- "finally," Johns breathes out and groans quietly when he feels Alexander press his tongue to his shaft.  
  
_16 hours until the exam._  
  
     Alexander was awake, his blanket curled around him as he pressed himself against his sleeping boyfriend. His phone lights up. _Exams are canceled!!!! Professor couldn't make it!_ Angelica sent him. He sighs quietly and rolls over to turn off his alarm.  
  
     _0 hours till his exams._  
  



End file.
